Beacon Academy: AZUL
by DadPool9902
Summary: Twenty five years after her mother first set foot in Beacon Academy Auburn Schnee stands in the same Grand hall. The world of Remnant has changed, The Grimm have grown in strength, and new more horrifying species have appeared. Mistrust between nations have led to fewer Beacon students. And on top of that a battle Hardened Head Mistress has changed the school.
1. Auburn Dawns

Beacon Academy: Auburn Dawns,

I can't believe it. My mother walked into this very hall 25 years ago. Her first day at beacon. I remember the stories. I remember being told how met three of the greatest friends she would ever have. They became her teammates... No Sisters in arms. Ruby Rose and her sister Yang Xiao Long, my mother Weiss Schnee, and Blake Belladonna. Together they became the most renowned team to ever come out of Beacon. They were legendary. Heck on the steps to this very Academy they put an end to the worst war seen in the century. Over the years the Grimm killed and the war fought had a price. Ruby lost her eye and now can barely stand or walk, a large portion of her body now covered in scars. Yang's body also covered with scars but she lost a husband as well, Blake other that loosing her left arm at the elbow she fared well, But there were some who never came home. I learned about my mothers death only days before I was to turn five. Mom's sacrifice not only saved her teammates but ended up saving Beacon Academy and stopping the war. I don't know the details, Aunt Yang refuses to talk about it. I stood in this very hall on my fifth birthday for my mothers memorial. Thousands came to pay their respects. Not only was my mother a hero. But she cleaned up the sordid history of the Schnee Dust company as well. She was an Icon of equality to the Faunus. When the memorial was over My aunt Winter took over the company and I went to Aunt Yang's house.

But I'm here now. I've worked and bled for this. So few students this year. I guess since Mistral fell to the Grimm and Atlas cutting itself off from the rest of the world, less students end up here.

"Auburn is that you?"

"Huh?... "

A petite middle aged woman with long black hair Limps over to me, supporting her weight using a massive Scythe. One silver eye and a rose embroidered sash covering what use to be her right eye. She lost it trying to save my mom. She wears long sleeves and a long black dress now to hide the scars. So different from the Pictures Aunt Yang shows me. But then again you don't go 20 plus years as a huntress with out some battle scars. even to this day in her condition she's top rank.

"Aunt Ruby... Um hi.. It's been a long time." I never know what to say to her. I mean I'm actually here on her request. But I've never been good with talking to her.

"Please Auburn During Academy business call me Head Mistress Rose."

"I'm sorry ma'am."

"You don't have to be that formal. It's just rules. We can have dinner or something after tomorrow."

Funny this is the most she has said to me in years. I know she doesn't hate me but even now I can see tears starting to flow just from her saying that little to me.

Just like My aunt I was skipped ahead two years. Nothing as flashy as how she did it I just worked till I bled then worked some more. Guess all the hard work paid off. Yang's twins were two years ahead of me. But they were really the only ones I knew so I didn't want to get left behind. Yin Xiao Long, and Ruby Xiao Long, how these two can be Siblings I'll never know. Yin is about as subtle as a crashing air carrier, and Ruby about as calm and precise as a surgeon. She has spent so much time patching up Yin she should have a Masters in medicine. Both have the amazing blond hair from their Aunt Yang and both have almost the same hair style How Yin makes it look Masculine I'll never know.

I started wearing my hair short thanks to Yin he thought it would be funny to give me a haircut one night so it's been a short Pixie cut the same color as moms, a lovely snow white ever since. Aunt Yang was so mad at him for that her eyes went all red and I thought he was gonna get it good. Luckily she is pretty good about not going crazy but man can she be scary. Ruby got her moms eyes too not the color they normally are but that crazy berserker red kind it's really where she got the name from. Aunt Ruby didn't seem to mind though.

More Student made the climb. I remember stories of an air transport that use to bring the accepted student in. But When Aunt Ruby Became Head Mistress she decided that all student's needed a final test. "The Climb", climbing from the base of the cliff straight up to the academy. I think she had another idea though. The Climb forces each and every new student to pass the Weiss Memorial Statue before the enter the Grand Hall. I made it in record time. Yin and Ruby came about middle of the pack. Luckily I travel light. Didn't even bring a weapon with me. Aunt Yang told me to Leave mine at home.

Seems like more students are rushing in. the lights dim and Aunt Ruby uses Crescent Rose to help her across the stage.

"Welcome To Beacon Academy. I am your Head Mistress Ruby Rose. I see that everyone that attempted to get here succeeded. That is a first. I want you to all take at look me. This is what being a Huntsman or Huntswoman is." She motions to the Small seated crowd on the stage, "We all have our scars. We all have seen horrors that will haunt us for the rest of our lives. I personally have lost friends, team mates, and family. There is no story book ending. This academy owes its very existence to someone who died protecting it and all of it's students. You all walked past her memorial, Her own daughter sits in this very room, she knows this loss, she knows pain, she hasn't even become a huntress yet and she already shows the scars. Auburn Schnee Please come up to the stage."

What the!? I wasn't expecting to have a circus made of my life on the first day. So I reluctantly make my way to the stage. So many huntsman and huntress on stage and they all have their heads down, In the front row of them An empty Chair that The Head Mistress used, then another empty chair with a white ribbon tied to it, Mom's place with the elite, they kept her spot to this day. Next Aunt Blake, Been a while since I've seen her. She left the team to turn the White Fang around. It's been a long road but They are fairly respected now. Then Aunt Yang the woman who took me in and mothered me. I wasn't expecting to see her here today.

"Auburn Schnee, I know you're most likely not enjoying being up here but I do have a point to all this. Boys and girls being a hunter or huntress takes sacrifice, Auburn learned this very early on. And it is with my deepest regret that I tell you all. I led her mother. This young woman has every reason to hate me and I would completely understand if she does. Auburn I am so deeply sorry. Your mother gave her life so that Beacon and it's students would live on. "

"Um... Thank you." I've never heard these words from her before. I can see that despite the steady voice and the emotionless look on her face I see the tears falling. This it hurting her more than any wound the Grimm have given.

"Auburn you have done what only one other person in the history of Beacon has been able to do. Through hard work and discipline you have skipped not one but two years of study. This is no easy task to gain entrance to Beacon. In recognition of this achievement I give to you, your mothers Weapon, Myrtenaster. I did the repairs myself so it should work perfectly."

"I... Ummm..."All I could do was cry. I broke down on stage in front of everyone. Collapsing to my knees I held Myrtenaster. and cried. I've never cried this much ever. My aunts surrounded me and they cried. I guess it was long overdue. After a few minutes I approached the podium.

"Head Mistress Ruby, I can't hate you. I've never hated you. This is the most wonderful thing you could have done for me. I will be worthy of my mothers weapon."

I had to look horrible, but that didn't seem to be an issue. Suddenly The room exploded with applause. Everyone was cheering. I took Myrtenaster from the stage and walked back to my seat. Aunt Yang and Aunt Ruby still hugging on stage. I guess she need to get it out too. The ceremonies came to a close shortly and we actually had a few students leave. I guess seeing the toll of being a Hunstman or Huntswoman got to them. But I already have scars and I'll earn more.

As per tradition all new students slept in the hall. I on the other hand went out to my mothers Memorial and cried myself to sleep.

"Excuse me miss, You really need to wake up.", his voice concerned.

"...Wha..."

"Miss, are you OK?"

"Um... Yea gimme a sec"

Man that stone is hard. I really didn't mean to sleep out here. Been the closest I've felt to mom in a long time. Now being waking up like this. Ah man this sucks.

"Miss why would you have slept... Oh I'm so sorry Auburn it's been quite a while."

"It's Auburn? What would she be doing out her Jaune?", another voice chimed in.

By this time I at least made it to a somewhat standing position.

"Pyrrha, It looks like she's been out here crying."

"I'm so sorry to hear that Auburn. It's was quite emotional. " as she rushes to hug me and almost misses.

"I'm OK, just had a lot to take in last night."

"Are you sure? If you ever need anything I..."

"Pyrrah.. She really needs to get changed, fed and geared up for the challenge"

"Oh, yes I'm so sorry. I will talk with you later. Can't wait to have you in class."

"Thanks Professors," , Wow what time is it. Guess it's a quick run to the Lockers to clean up for me.

Professor Arc and Professor Arc. Not something I thought I would see today. They make quite the team. Him loosing a good portion of the leg and arm on his left side and she loosing her eyesight. They both wear their scars like badges of honor. Even now they work perfectly as a team. Aunt Yang use to tell me that was how her and her husband were. Jaune coddles her a bit too much but she doesn't mind. Even with her her learning to use her Polarity semblance to somewhat sense things around her it's far from perfect. I ended up signing up for her Blind combat class more out of curiosity than anything. I've heard up close she is still as formidable as ever. Juane however took a more educative roll. When new species of Grimm started popping up all over Remnant they were there to document. his class is mandatory.

After running all the way to the lockers I hear someone yelling, "Hey!... HEY!, YOU...". Spinning around there she is a young Faunus running After me. She is obviously some sort of Insect Faunus, They still have a hard time most of the Mammal Faunus have an easier time blending in. She got the Eyes though, Those Black insect like eyes housed in a very cute face. Dressed in a black and yellow combat Skirt. She's a bit taller than myself. She looks in a panic.

"YEAH! You stopped! I'm um... Lost"

"OK, I'm on my way to get changed, but what are you looking for?"

"Well I'm looking for the cafeteria."

"Heading there next give me a few minutes to change and I'll Walk with you"

"YOU WILL!", in her excitement she lets out a little buzzing noise.

"Yea no problem. By the way, I'm Auburn"

"Oh yea names, Me I'm Leonia, I saw you at the opening Ceremony."

"Yea doing that kind of stuff really not my cup of tea."

"I couldn't do that. You at least look normal going up there."

Another trait of the insect Faunus, insecurity. Sadly she doesn't seem to notice that quite a few guys have already noticed her. She didn't really stop talking the entire time I changed or walking over to the cafeteria, or even all through the line, she really piled on the sweets though. About the only quite moment we had was while she was eating even then every once and a while she would let out a little happy buzz.

The cafeteria seemed so empty, the current state of the world really has affected Beacon. This place use to be packed at least three times a day. Now half the chairs are empty.

Yin and Ruby decided to move closer to me.

"Hey Aub, Who's the hot Faunus with ya?", Man Yin really has some class... But is he blushing a bit?

"Oh Hi Yin, This is Leonia, She's first year like us"

"Well Duh, Aub. Cafeteria is only open to the New blood right now. Upper class men are already in classes."

"Wait! You think I'm Hot?" Leonia burst into the conversation.

Yin Being caught off guard turned red again, "Umm. Yea A little."

"Don't worry about him he always plans out the first thing he says then crashes and burns trying to keep up appearances, It's sad but That's my Baby Brother."

"Ruby Five minutes! That's how much older you are than me. Five Blasted Minutes!"

"Um... Are you two going to be like this the entire time we're are here?"

Both of them look straight at me and at the same time and a resound, "YES!" comes from them.

"Leonia, I'd like you to meet my cousins, Ruby and Yin, They are pretty much harmless but they love to argue."

Leona had her head in her hands trying to hide the fact she had turned bright red, No one had ever told her that she was hot before.

Finally I can actually eat... Then the Announcement, in Aunt Ruby's Stern voice. "All First Year Students are to report to Beacon Cliff Immediately."

"Are you kidding! I didn't even get Breakfast Yet!"

Student's all around me start sprinting out the Cafeteria, Yin and Ruby just behind me. Leonia Dragging me by the Hand in a full sprint, wow she's actually faster than me. It's like a flood of students all swarming the cliff. We had barely enough time to grab our gear before we got here. Waiting on us were Professor Jaune Arc, Head Mistress Rose.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I am Professor Arc. Today we will be assigning Teams. You all recognize this cliff considering you all climbed it yesterday. Well guess what now you get to go out into the Emerald Forest. And Bring back a few things for us. The person next to you will be your partner in this little errand."

Leonia gave a little buzz next to me. I could hear Yin and Ruby start bickering already. I gave Leonia a quick look and all she did was nod. Is this the same girl that was spazzing out trying to find the cafeteria she looks so focused right now.

"The Forest of Death is there. In this forest is a temple there are objects we need. Each team grabs one and returns to this spot with it. Do not make the same mistake I made in your position the temple is not in a dank cave." Professor Arc looked as if he was trying to keep a stern look about him but actually blushed with this warning.

The students laughed at this. Then The Head Mistress Chimed in, "I highly suggest you all take this more seriously. This little task is just as dangerous as any other mission you will face. There are Grimm out there. Play around and you will die." Wow she sounds so different that what Aunt Yang told me about her. She sounded so playful and carefree. She seems so hard now.

Everybody got quiet really quick, I could here Yin getting ready. Leonia was buzzing a low buzz. I'm pretty sure Stealth is not going to be her strong point if this keeps happening. Then the popping starts. Ruby's bad little habit when she gets serious. Another reason I hate gum.

"Land safely Ladies and Gentlemen." Those were the last words I got to hear as everyone was catapulted into the air. It was kind of a shock Luckily I was expecting it. Yin was tumbling through the air. Ruby with her sword rifles drawn seemed to glide through the air next to him. The other students spread out rather quickly then Leonia just seemed to accelerate at insane speed. The open back of her top revealed what looked like Small Glowing wings against her skin. Is she flying? No Faunus could Fly that I knew of. I can't even keep up with her.

"Shoot Got to try a launch Glyph. I have to stay with her." I've never used Myrtenaster before I tried to design my original weapon after it but it weighed more than this. I got good with mine but the weight difference is so much. Rolling Myrtenaster to the Energy cylinder I waited till I started to descend.

"Now!" The Launch glyph was off I missed. "Damn!"

I have to try again she's getting too far ahead of me. Once again... Perfect I hit the Glyph.

"Woah Crap! Too Fast!", Made it too Powerful I shot past Leonia and came crashing down through the trees. Lucked out with a few Glyphs to deflect me from Impacting anything to hard but still Pretty banged up.

Leonia came floating down next to me as I was standing up. "Are you OK?" She buzzed, " What Happened? How did you shoot past me like that?" and about a hundred other questions.

"Hey give me a minute to answer something?"

"Oh, OK, Sorry, I really get going a mile a minute when I get excited."

"I can tell, Yea I think I'm OK. Just banged up a bit. Let me check mys... Oh crap my arm, I'm bleeding pretty good."

"Oh I got that I'm good with First aid."

Leonia started checking out the gash on my arm. "Oh this isn't good. Your going to need stitches or something to close this wound and I can't do that."

"Great Looks Like I get to go for the painful way again."

So I start fumbling around my belt pouch as I'm pounded with questions From leonia, "Wait! What painful way!? What are you going to do?"

Pulling a vial of dust from my pouch, I shake it gently in front of her, "Fire Dust, Need to stop the bleeding. Hey Do me a favor and cut this off my arm."

Leonia looked sick for a second as she cut the armlet off around the wound, I think this is the first time I've seen her weapons. Revolver Daggers kind of cute looking too. "Um I don't think this is going to be a good Idea that stuff is kind of... Um Boomy."

"I'm not going to detonate it. I'm Going to use my aura to get it to heat up and burn the cut closed. It sucks but I've done it before."

"I can't watch this I think I'm going to be sick."

It takes just a pinch of Fire Dust to get the job done. Now the hard part. Concentrating my Aura on the wound, the fire dust starts to glow and smoke. And the Pain, Screaming in agony as the skin is welded shut by the fire dust. A nasty burn left in its place. I've only had to do this a twice now but it never gets any easier. Even Yin couldn't watch me do this.

"Oh no! Look at that burn. Auburn that's going to be a problem. I can help with that."

"It's fine Leonia, I've had my Aura fail before after a Glyph ended up to powerful."

"No, no, no, no! We need to cover that. Here I have just the thing." , She pushed a small jar of Honey in my face.

"Really honey? I've got a bad burn not toast."

"No honey is great for burns. It prevents infection and covers it well. Here just let me help." She puts a thin coat on the dust burn.

"Hey it's cold. Feels good I guess."

"It's my mom's recipe. She takes honey from our bees back at home and just a tiny amount of Ice dust to help remove the heat from the burn. It will skin over in a few minutes and then we can bandage it."

Wow Ruby didn't even know about this and she's been doing first aid on Yin and me for what seems like forever.

"Here eat this too. We missed Breakfast."

"Huh where did you get that? And what do you me we missed Breakfast, You had that whole stack of cakes. And eating like that how do you not look like a hippo?"

"I always keep a little something with me. Never know when it's going to come in handy. And as for the other I have a Excessively fast metabolism.", She looked a little hurt at my question.

"Didn't mean it to sound that way. Sorry, I was just curious."

Not sure what she gave me but it sure was sweet. Looked like a yellowish candy bar. But it got the job done. We finished patching me up and started walking.

"Hey Leonia, Can you fly?"

"No, It's more of a Gliding slash gravity manipulation thing."

"Oh, Next time could ya try and not get that far ahead I don't think I can do this every day.

"Only if you promise never to do that thing with the fire dust around me ever again. You stink when your burning." We both laughed at this as I limped along working our way toward the temple.

"What about the Wings?"

"The Wings?... Oh Not sure It's kind of like a birthmark. When I use my Gravity Semblance they kind of get glowy."


	2. Broken Jewel

Beacon Academy: The Broken Jewels

One week ago:

It's been a while since the four of us have been in the same place. We are all here to discuss one thing. It's fitting that this doesn't take place in my office. It wouldn't be right if it took place anywhere else.

"Blake, Yang, thank you both for coming. It's good to see you."

"No Problem Little Sis." It's almost funny now I'm almost six inches taller than Yang.

"It's good to see the both of you, Ruby. It's been much too long."

"So why didn't you call us into the office Teach!

"Yang, The three of them are going to be here this year."

"Oh... Yea.." I can see the look of concern on her face. She raised all three of them."

Blake calmly steps in, "You're talking about the Signal Graduation Exams."

"Yes more importantly we need to discuss Auburn. That's why I thought here would be more appropriate." Every time we talk about her and our concerns we always meet up here. It's why we have the small sitting area at the foot of Weiss's Memorial.

"Ruby, I have a favor to ask that involves her too." I knew this was coming ever since Auburn graduated. I could see the Pain in Yang's face and I'm pretty sure what she is going to ask.

"Yang, I'm not going to allow Auburn to be on a team with Ruby or Yin." I could see her relief. She raised Auburn like a daughter but the Signal final exams has the three of us extremely concerned. Auburn has pushed herself harder than anyone we have ever met. Without any care for own her well being. She passed the combat part of the final exam with one move and two years early.

"Thank you." I could see tears already flowing from her. "That move horrified me. No one has ever used dust like that. She could have lost her arm."

Blake sitting there calmly, "She feels she has so much to prove. I'd guess that she feels she has a lot to live up to."

I'm haunted by that move still and it's been months since the Exam's finished. She completely destroyed the simulation Ursa used in the exam. She took a single Vial of dust she mixed herself. Fire and energy dust combination. flicked it into the air then with one punch she drove it into Simulants chest. The resulting explosion caused massive devastation and we all still don't know how she kept her arm yet alone survived. But it was horrific, the three of us learned something that day. She will do anything to win. It scares us all. I'm just glad she is on our side.

"I'm presenting her with her with Weiss's rapier during the opening ceremonies next week. I think we need to start letting her know what kind of person her Mother was. It may save her life."

Yang still shaken horribly about the conversation, "I love her ya know, as much as Ruby and Yin... But I'm afraid that if she leads them they won't be around long."

"You're assuming a lot that she is going to be a leader here. But I see your point."

"Ruby, you know as well as Yang the lengths that girl will go. She won't settle for anything but a lead position and she will earn it too."

"You're right Blake. I just wish she wasn't so self destructive. She's better now than any of us were back when we first got here. She's suffered a lot."

"Ruby, I thought Myrtenaster was destroyed.", Blake asked puzzled.

"For the most part yes it was. It's taken many years to rebuild it. I didn't really have much to go by. But after seeing Auburns Design for hers I was more able to rebuild it."

Yang finally composing herself, she hugged me, "Thank you"

"I need the two of you at the opening ceremony. The students need to see what being a huntress or huntsman is all about. " Ozpin really should have shown us this. Looking at my old team mates, Weiss dead, Blake missing a good portion of an arm, yang and myself covered in scars, and the loss of my eye. The cost has been grand indeed.

"Ruby, are both you and Yang thinking the same thing about Auburn that I am?

Yang lowered her head. She couldn't speak.

"Yes Blake, I think she might have that problem. I'm working on steps to prevent her from having the same Issue I do."

Yang was shaking now and in a low whisper, "Red Queen Syndrome."

Blake and I both were horrified by those words. Ever since they gave it a name she has never said it out loud. Just hearing it scares all three of us, myself the most, I am the Red Queen.

"Well I do need to be going, I've got some White Fang business to attend to."

I stifled a laugh. Blake looked at me strangely. "Could you imagine what Weiss would have said about that twenty five years ago."

We all stopped and had a laugh.

"Blake, Ruby, we need to spend more time together, we've been avoiding each other too long.", Yang tried to give one of the old smiles I remember.

"Yes, yes we do."

We all stood gave each other a farewell hug and I returned to my office. The walls lined with pictures Team RWBY had the same picture taken every year almost. Going down the line you can see as we turned from young girls to battle hardened huntress's. Seemed every year new scars emerged in the photos. I lost my eye only a year after Graduating Beacon. It could have been worse if Weiss hadn't been there. We all saved each other so many times. RWBY grew into a Legend. We were the ones who finally put Cinder away. Neo almost killed Weiss on three separate occasions but She finally came out on top. Weiss had never taken a life before it hit her hard. Blake took out Adam, she seemed to do well despite her connection to him. Yang was lucky she somehow stayed clean, no fatal incidents on her hands. She ended up becoming the reason the rest of us stayed sane. Me I'm as dirty as they come. Even got the nickname the Red Queen, during the war. Torchwick was the first. It like all the others were in the line of duty. Take lives to save lives, it's a horrible way to live. It was all much simpler before when we really only had to worry about Grimm, Then the new species started appearing, weaponized Grimm, and then Cinder Starting the war. Seemed like I couldn't go a week without being forced to take another life. Yang saw what it did to me. Weiss and Blake knew only a fraction of what I have been through. Then I snapped the Red Queen butchered hundreds of Cinders men. I don't even remember it. I don't ask questions I don't want to know. Yang said Weiss Died trying to protect me after I passed out from exhaustion during that rampage. Blake lost her arm. I always wonder if I'm the real reason for Blake's missing arm. I still wonder did I?

"Argh. My head hurts. " I always get these headaches when I try to think about what happened.

Then the Jaune 's voice comes over the office intercom, "Ruby she's here."

"Thank you Jaune"

The door to my office opens and a young blond Wasp Faunus walks in.

"Ma'am you asked for me."

"Yes Leonia I have a favor to ask you."


	3. Busy Little Bee

Beacon Academy: Busy Little Bee.

"What favor ma'am?"

"I suppose General Ironwood briefed you on the issue."

"Yes ma'am. I was quite surprised that they would send someone considering the state of things in Atlas"

"How many cases of Red Queen have you encountered?"

"I've had the misfortune of surviving two encounters ma'am."

"Two?"

"Yes ma'am. My previous Team leader and a teacher back at the Academy"

"Female?"

"Yes ma'am both."

"Why is always female? There hasn't been one case of a male with Red Queen Symptoms. The casualty counts were quite high in both instances?"

"Excessively ma'am"

"How did you survive?"

"I was able to render my instructor unconscious during her rampage."

"And your team leader?"

"I'd prefer not to discuss it ma'am. The problem was remedied." Just thinking about it kills me inside. No one should have to do that to family.

"Your Target's name is Auburn Schnee. Since you look the appropriate age you will be her partner. I'll make arrangements for the encounter. As far as we can tell she seems to be exhibiting many of the self-destructive symptoms of Red Queen Syndrome."

"Ma'am doesn't her age and lack of experience contradict that."

"Don't mistake it Leonia, Auburn has put herself through hell to get to this school. Add on top of that the loss of her mother and a good portion of us expect she is a prime candidate for it.

"Ma'am, may I ask one question?"

"I assume you are wondering about my episode of Red Queen."

"Yes ma'am I've been studying it since my first encounter."

"I don't remember anything. Everything faded away in battle and when I woke up nothing but blood everywhere."

"Ma'am were any Grimm attacked in your episode or just Human and Faunus?"

"If you're asking I'm sure you know the answer to that already. I think we are done here please close the door on your way out."

"Ma'am General Ironwood did give me an odd message to give to you."

"And what is that?"

"She told me to tell you. 'She is combat ready.' Not sure what that means but I assume you know."

She started laughing at the message. Amazing how a simple phrase could cause her to lose all composure. Headmistress Rose has seen a lot. I really feel sorry for her. Guess I'll research this Auburn Girl and see what I can learn. I only pray I never have to deal with Red Queen again.

Currently:

Oh man I can still smell her burning skin. Yea her self-preservation is really out of whack. One of the biggest signs. This girl has no care for her own body. Hoping she doesn't try that one again for a while, I'll lose my lunch. Glad she took the protein bar I gave her at least she still has an appetite that's a good sign. I feel a little bad lying to her, but if they are right she is a serious danger. No one her age has ever had that kind of mental break before and this is the closest they've come to trying to get in front of it.

"Hey Auburn, How's the arm?"

"It's pretty good, still hurts a bit but then again trying to chop trees with my head wasn't a good Idea."

"Sorry about that, I tend to get excited."

All of the sudden off in the distance a loud explosion. The ground shakes a little.

"Guess Yin and Ruby found something to fight."

"Huh, Yin the guy from the Cafeteria? You said he was your cousin right? do we need to go that way like now?" Oh god I just know I'm blushing again. I've got about 3 years on him but damn he's cute.

"Nah, He's good if he gets into trouble he'll have Ruby to patch him up."

"You're not worried."

"No the explosion was most likely him hitting something big. He punches and things go Boom."

"Dust?"

"Nope, His semblance is destruction. Took him just two moves to pass the Signal Combat final."

"Wow that's a powerful punch."

"Yea funny thing is he has never won a fight against me or Ruby. But don't tell him I told you that." Such an innocent smile, I can't believe they have me watching her.

She seems too grounded to be as unstable as they think. Yea she pulls a bit crazy but she's just not there. The headmistress has to be wrong. I've gone over dozens of files with every aspect of Red Queen encounters and the Bio is always the same. Yea she's got the self-destructive thing down cold, but she just doesn't have... it. The mental stress, almost every instance the women involved have taken numerous lives on the battlefield. Hell seems more like I might be a candidate than she is. She's just too... Happy.

"Um... You're sure he isn't going to need help?" Now I know I'm blushing. But that was a really big boom."

"Are you worried about Wittle Yinny?" Wow I stepped into this one. Way too happy this one.

"Um... A little... He's nice." I think I want to crawl into a cave and die. Here I am crushing like a little girl and she's taking every opportunity to poke fun at me.

"OK that settles it, after this new mission! We're gonna get you a date?"

"Um... NO NO NO NO NO NO NO. I can't do that. I'm not cute enough and he'll probably hate me."

"Nop..." A loud screeching Roar interrupts her. Oh crap I recognize that roar. Those aren't supposed to be around here.

A large Bipedal Reptile like Grimm Crashed through the Trees. Bigger than I've ever seen.

"REX!" Auburn screams.

We don't have the manpower with us to take one of these guys out. We have to run.

"Run! Auburn!"

At full sprint she keeps up with me pretty good. If I could only use my semblance with her too, we would be able to outrun this hulking eating machine. Luckily the trees slow him down. I've only fought one of these before and it took two teams to bring it down. Auburn is running and fiddling with something in her pouch. I hope she's not going to try that thing I read about from her exams. I don't think it will pack enough punch and all it will do is make this thing mad.

"We're not going to out run it!" Well she states the obvious here.

"No crap you gotta plan?" Don't Say Yes. Anything but Yes!

"Yes" OH CRAP!

"How High can you Jump with the gravity thing?"

"About 30 Ft Why?"

"Good enough! When I say now go straight up!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Jumping isn't a plan!"

"Now!" Crap I trusted her. Before I could think I activated my Semblance she hit me with a launch glyph. I cleared the treetops in a blink of an eye. What the heck was she thinking. Just then I saw it. It jumped after me then crashed into ice covered ground, head first into the ice. Glyphs appeared all around the Rex as she scattered dust into the air. Then it hit, ice shards from every glyph she cast impaling the Rex from all sides. After that The dust ignited and Boom.

By the time I touched down I composed myself enough to ask one thing, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I had to get you clear cause he was gonna go boom."

"Seriously what would you have done if it didn't come after me?!"

"Actually, I had a plan for that too."

"Did you use me as bait?!" God just like her all over again.

"Not intentionally I thought there was a possibility he would go after you that's why I hit you with the launch glyph."

"That hurt a lot."

"Yea.. Sorry didn't mean to put so much into that. Almost couldn't do the ice glyphs."

"You know you're a whole bundle of crazy Auburn. No one has ever taken one of those out before single handed."

"Um... My mom did. She used the same tactic to save my Aunt Ruby."

"What? I would have heard about that." Oh crap I shouldn't have said that.

"Huh? How?"

"Well that's kind of Legendary stuff ya know?"

"Mom did a lot of things with her team that not too many people know about. I just read it in her Diary."

"Well remind me when we get back to Beacon to thank your mom for saving my buzzing butt." a quick giggle and I hope she falls for that. Although I'm definitely thanking Weiss when I get there.

Out of nowhere Yin and Ruby come charging into the charred clearing.

"We heard an explosion that wasn't Yin's fault."

"Um yea... Auburn just nuked a Rex and a big one."

"Don't say stuff like that. Rex don't hunt around here." I could see the panic in Ruby's eyes. She was genuinely scared.

"Sweet! A REX! How Big?" He acts almost like a fanboy. Wow he's bandaged up pretty bad.

"Yin... What happened?... Um... You look hurt.." This is so awkward.

"Nope.. I'm Good. You're OK right..." Is he really asking about me?

"Yin we were just tal..." Got to shut her up fast! Grab her and cover her mouth.

"Auburn's My Hero! She saved the both of us from the Big Bad Rex!" Hopefully she got the hint.

"Well four is better that two at this point. If big baddies like that are around I don't think Auburn can take them all." Ruby does have a point. I don't think we will luck out like that again. But then again I need the head mistress to explain to me how a first year can decimate a Rex like that.

All of the sudden all four of our scrolls chime in. Message from the Head Mistress:

First Year Students, Excessively powerful Grimm within the area do not engage. Find an open clearing and deploy red smoke for extraction. Exercise terminated for today.

"Well Looks Like Auburn Made us a clearing." Yin being Mr. State the obvious again.

Ruby pulls her smoke grenade from her pack just as the Beowolves break the Tree line. Dozens of them, old ones too. She pops the pin and tosses it to the ground.

"I thought they could track us with the Scrolls. Why the smoke?"

"Ruby, as long as they get us out of here I don't care if we have to paint a giant red X on the ground." Yin does look pretty haggard. I wonder what they encountered.

Auburn starts her hand in her pouch again. I don't think I can handle another of her plans today.

"Hey no fair you got the last one Aub!" Damn that's a lot of Beowolves.

Time for the Chrysalis twins to get to work. I draw both revolver daggers from their holsters. If I get moving fast enough and hit them hard enough I could stall for enough time till extraction whenever that is. These three don't have anywhere near the mission experience. I activate my semblance and one large jump and I'm air born. Gliding through the beowolves slashing and shooting. Crap one cut my leg. Got to suck it up. Reloads feel like they are taking forever. Auburn joins the fray, casting ice glyphs to keep them away from me. Yin's started felling trees to create a barricade. Ruby entered battle before I could even see slashing and shooting with those swords. These three really have their act together. More keep coming we have to withdraw to the barricade. We're getting swarmed. Then the airship fire starts in. Finally we're getting out of here. As we lift off I can see dozens of smoke plumes all red and airships all opening fire on locations. What happened? It's never been this bad.

We're all covered in blood, but were alive. What are Atlas gunships doing here. I thought I was the only asset sent to Headmistress Rose. Not complaining just hope the pilot isn't someone that knows me. Man I need some rest. Guess I'll get briefed on it when we get back. Ruby is trying to patch my leg. Can't even here what she's saying.


	4. Titan's Pain

Beacon Academy: Titans Pain

The Arachne Ruby and I fought was so massive took almost everything out of me. That's when we heard the explosion not too far from us. I just knew Auburn did that crazy crap with one of her dust mixtures again. Despite being exhausted from one battle we both just knew with how close it was she was going to be toast, I couldn't see how is that cute little bee Faunus was going to back up that wrecking ball of a cousin of mine. We could see and smell tons of smoke. Getting to the clearing I could tell that they took out something big. Bigger than that damn Spider we had to deal with. I don't know of much that big out here. Mom made us all learn about as much as we could. They said it was a Rex. No way those aren't even in this region. But Auburn's not really much of a liar so that actually scared the hell out of me. The Rex a little, But more the fact that Leonia seems mad that she did it without her.

The gunship finally got to us. So many Beowolves, Lost count around fifty, Leonia…. Wow she's fast. Looked like she was flying through them tearing them apart. I just started barricading new she wouldn't be able hold them off. I guess we're luck Auburn and Ruby helped hold them off. Ruby's banged up pretty good. But Leonia… Man she's hurt bad, That gash on her leg is deep. Auburn is favoring her left arm some but I guess it's already bandaged. They are both trying to stop the bleeding. And I can barely move.

I can hear screaming from the other gunships. Looks like we all got hammered.

"Hey Dude!", I can barely get the words out. "What the hell happened? This was supposed to be a cut and try team making exercise!"

The copilot turned around in his seat. "Beacon lost all tracking. Then Grimm started swarming the students, Headmistress Rose got the order to withdraw out before com went down too."

"We have to get her to the Med Hall. She's bleeding out dude!"

"Affirmative, All recovered students are being Evacuated to Med hall for evaluation and emergency care."

Suddenly to the left a gunship wildly flies out of control and crashes into the Cliff side. Just before Impact I see her… One of the girls from Signal… She's attacking the pilot, covered in blood, lifeless bodies falling out of the ship…. Then Boom. Everything goes black.

Oh man my head hurts…..

"Where the heck am I?"

"Yin, you're in Medical Hall." Headmistress Rose staying calm as usual. Almost emotionless.

"Damn she killed them all!, the girl in the gunship that crashed she went nuts and crashed it!"

"Unfortunately, we are aware of it." I could see her thinking of the next thing to say.

"Where is Leonia?! Is she OK?! What about Ruby and Auburn?!" Damn it I can't get up….,"Why the hell why can't I move?"

"Yin, calm down , your still weak. We found a paralytic toxin in your blood. Leonia is out of surgery she will be fine. Your sister needed some minor patching up, Auburn has a nasty burn on her arm and a concussion but she's good to go."

"Oh man, don't scare me like that…. Wait what toxin?"

Aunt ruby leans in really close to me, "What did you encounter out there? "

"Two Ursa when as we landed, Ruby took one out before she hit the ground, After that an Arachne found us. It was scary huge. After that we heard a huge explosion and found Auburn and Leonia in a clearing. At that point, more Beowolves than I could count all old ones too."

"Well that explains the paralytic, How did you stay standing so long?"

"Pure Awesome…" Yea I wish I could believe that. I didn't think it got it's fangs in me. "Aunt Ruby… They said Auburn took out a Rex. I'm not sure what it was but I do know it was big."

Her eye got wide and her mouth fell open. Quietly she said, "There not supposed to be in this region. Something is seriously wrong here. " Then she rushed out of the room.

Seems like hours just sitting here. I ache all over. Then she comes into the room.

"Yinny!" Auburn rushes over to the bedside and practically tackles me in the bed. Ruby follows her in pushing Leonia in a wheel chair. She's hiding her face as they enter. Man even all bandaged and banged up she's really kind of cute. And here I am barely able to lift my arm.

"Um… Yin are you OK?" I could barely hear he I guess she's still a bit weak too.

"Yea I'm fine." Giving her a huge smile. "Doc says something about Arachne venom so I'm not able to move much."

"Ooooo I could give you a payback haircut." Auburn has this evil little grin.

"Two things squirt. One: You were something Like six when that happened. Two: I love ya like a sister but paralyzed or not touch my hair with scissors I'm gonna put you though that wall."

Ruby popping into the conversation in Her somewhat sarcastic tone. "Hey you realize every time you two have fought she's handed you your butt and she's like half your size."

"Ruby hush… Can't you see Wittle Yinny is trying to be scarwy." She loves to taunt me.

Leona started giggling a little. Still worried about her . But at least she got a laugh.


	5. The Professor

Beacon Academy: The Professor.

Awe man, these prosthesis hurt. Swear I can't ever get them to sit right. Need to get to the lab. I know they're Grimm But they just don't act like one…..

"What the hell is it?!" I know it's important. I know it piggybacks on Beowolves and other mammalian Grimm. But it doesn't do a blasted thing. Hell they don't even seem to die in captivity. They just sit in there little vials and scurry around.

"Are you OK Professor ARC?... You seem agitated." The young equine Faunus girl always trying to be helpful. She may make a great Grimm researcher someday. If I could only convince her of it. Still in her lab coat from class.

"Actually Zeria follow me. There is something I could use an opinion on." I've been studying this thing for two years now.

"Yes, Professor." She always seems eager to help.

"Zeria, I need you to promise me that you will not talk about this. I don't want any half cocked theories going around the Academy. The Head mistress knows a bit about it but so far I haven't come up with squat."

"It won't be a problem professor."

Coming up on my lab there she is, She looks so beautiful today.

"Juane… They canceled the first years classes what's going on?"

"Pyrrah, dear.. There was an incident in the forest. Almost half the students are not going to be taking classes for quite a while." I hate giving her bad news. I can see how much knowing her students are hurt kills her.

"Oh, dear I must go see what I can do."

"Zeria, Stay right here I'll walk her to the Medical Hall and be right back."

"Oh no, Jaune you have entirely way too much to do. I'll be fine."

"But Pyrrah….."

"No…." She cut me off so quickly, "I have walked these halls long enough that I will find the way." I can see that she is a little agitated. At least Ruby was nice enough to install a little bit of metallic decor around the school to help her navigate. She hates feeling line a burden. I just wish she knew she never is.

"If you're sure."

"I am sure." She still seems a bit annoyed at me.

"Pyrrah, I love you." As soon as I say it her mood completely changes. Even angry she's perfect.

"Jaune, I love you too" she turns away with a huge smile on her face. Damn I'm one lucky guy.

"Professor that was sweet."

"Well I'm a lucky guy. But back to business."

Through the doors we go and….

"I've been waiting on you Jaune." Ruby seems in a bad mood. With the whole thing that went down in the forest I'm not surprised.

"What exactly happened Ruby?"

"Everything hit the fan!" Man she's fuming pacing back and forth as best she can waving her arms like when she was a kid. "First we lose scroll positional tracking, Then com's go to complete crap, after that literally thousands of Grimm appear in the forest. Some not even found anywhere near our region. There was an Arachne and a Rex reported damn it!"

"What?!" Seriously a Rex in Emerald Forest, crap this isn't good. The Arachne on a rare occasion had been seen but…. "The last Rex sighting was in Mistrial. How'd they get this far?"

"That is not the only issue. There were dust weaponized Beowolves and Ursa."

"Ruby tell me you're joking. We haven't seen those in years."

"No Jaune, a few of the survivors reported Dust infused Armors and Bladed weapons grafted to the Grimm."

"That should be impossible. We can't even contain them without them dying."

Ruby finally noticed I wasn't alone. She glared at me for a moment . "Zeria Singleton!" I could see the shock in Zeria's face. We hadn't even realized she was here during our exchange. She's the last surviving member of her team. She is a second year student another Red Queen Tragedy. Her instructor snapped on a mission she's been bugging Ruby for a new team assignment since.

"Yes Ma'am"

"You wanted another team?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Report to my office immediately I'll be assigning you and Umber Thorn to a new team get him on the way."

"Ma'am he's in.." Ruby cut her short.

"I said NOW!"

Zeria hit the door at full sprint. Ruby's on a rampage. Man this day can't get any easier.

Ruby took a couple of breaths to calm herself a bit."Jaune, two new students….." She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"I heard. It doesn't fit the pattern does it? Does she know?"

"No she just got out of surgery. I need you to bring her the files when she's well enough to go through them."

"I understand, Ruby I wanted your opinion on something as well. I've been working on it for a few years and can't quite figure it out."

"Jaune I just don't have time to deal with the bug thing right now."

"Damn it Ruby Look at that damn cage. Those things have been in there for over a year without food. They don't feed they don't do a damn thing but t they're on Grimm all the damn time"

Finally she looked at the sealed Glass cage. "Well they seem to be going nuts now!"

"WHAT!?" The half dozen small insects in the cage were swarming the side of the cage. This isn't right, they hardly ever move.

"Ruby, look at these notes! They show almost every characteristic of Grimm minus until now the aggression."

Rubbing her temples she calmly tells me, "Jaune, listen we just lost dozens of students to Grimm. That immediately poses a danger. The forest is swarming with thousands of Grimm right now. Those students that got extracted are all in Medical hall. Please let's worry about something a little more pressing than bugs." She limps out the door. I really wish she would use a cane instead of Crescent Rose But now she never goes unarmed.

"Damn it! I know there is a reason for these. Are they making Grimm more aggressive? What the hell are you little bastards" Slamming my hand down on the lab bench. The cage slips to the floor and crashes. "Oh crap…. Wait there just slowly wandering again. They don't even act like I'm here.

What the hell is going on. Cleaning up the mess Count them out, they're all there. This one, One in a sealed vial for some study and the rest into a new cage.

Well over to the computer, need to download the files to my scroll, Azure Pritcher, and Saphire no last name for her. That's strange oh well. Both exceptional students, stable family, never taken a life in battle but for their ages and backgrounds that's not surprising. This doesn't fit the Red Queen Pattern at all. Every Red Queen patient has usually had a huge body count and have been through at least one war.

"Why does it change now?"

"Why does what change now?" What?! Why is he out of class?

"Stiles, what are you doing out of class?"

"Well some Faunus Chick interrupted the ranged combat class and dragged Umber to the Head mistress's office. Something about Team assignments"

"That doesn't answer my question Stiles." Man this guy reminds me of Neptune sometimes.

"Professor let us out cause we were all distracted by the news. Team selection exercise went to crap and lot of casualties. Most of the students in that class have first year family and friends." Finally an answer.

"Listen Stiles, I need you to look here and tell me what you see."

"Um… Little bugs in a box?" I can see this isn't going anywhere.

"Well their backs do kind of look like little the armored portion of a Grimm with the White and Red. New Grimm you discovered Professor." Really I've had dozens people look at these things and this guy gets it.

"Well I thought I was the only one who thought that."

"Hey come to think of that, I thought I saw something like that crawling up my cousin Saphire's back at breakfast this morning. But it was probably a tick or something. " He doesn't know yet. Oh man. Luckily she survived but barely.

"Stiles you really need to get to Medical. Saphire's there She may need your support."

"Nah she's tough. Probably a few bumps and bruises."

"Stiles go it's important. She's not conscious now but trust me when she wakes up you will want to be there." Didn't need to say much more than that. Almost didn't get to finish he hit the door in a sprint and most likely won't stop till he gets there. Sadly they are in for one heck of a shock.

Crawling up Saphire's Back, "Hmmmm" These things don't normally seem interested in people.


End file.
